


One shots.

by Nyxirum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Wolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: Just some Steter one shots!





	One shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold Meets Red.

The chains rattle as Peter tugs at them, straining to break them. Rusted metal cuts into his skin making thick, dark red blood run down his arms. His eyes are focused solely on his mate, tied to a bed across the room from him. 

 

~

"Why can't you just listen to me!?" 

"Because, Scott. You have no proof, nothing that even suggests what you're saying to be true." 

"Allison--"

"You have the word of an inexperienced hunter!" 

Stiles sighed, curling further into the warm body he's pressed against. He and Peter sit on the couch, listening to the two Alpha's argue about something or another. Stiles stopped listening a while ago, honestly. Peter too. He's reading some Japanese book that he got a few days ago. He's hardly put it down. 

Stiles nuzzles against Peter's shoulder, his stomach grumbling hungrily. 

"Dinner?" Peter asks smoothly. 

"Think we can slip out?" 

"Doubtful."

Stiles huffs softly, feeling Peter's arm tighten around his waist in response. He glances over at the alphas, wondering how much longer they'll carry on the argument. 

"Scott, go home. Get some evidence." Derek says, dismissing the younger wolf and turning away. 

Scott growls at the other, but turns and storms out of the loft, Isaac frowning but following. 

Peter shuts the book with a pop and looks down at Stiles. "Ready?" 

"Yeah, starving!" Stiles says, jumping to his feet and tugging Peter up with him. Peter chuckles and allows the younger to pull him out of the loft by the hand.

~

The screams rattle off the walls, and shake Peter's bones. He cant see his mate anymore, and that makes it so much worse. There is a man straddling his mate while he cuts into him, drawing scream after scream out of the boy tied down. Peter has nearly mutilated his wrists trying to break free. 

The sent of their blood sits heavily in the air.

~

Stiles moans. His mouth is so full, and it always tastes so good. Peter smirks at him. 

"Always so eager." The wolf purrs. 

"Hey, this is my favorite resturant!" Stiles says after swallowing his bite of food. Peter chuckles in amusment. 

"Yes, well. A resturant such as this is a public place. Please try to restrain yourself." 

"Jealous that others get to hear me?" Stiles teases with a grin. 

"Of course. You're mine and mine alone." Peter's eyes flash blue, his smirk widening. Stiles coughs and shifts his weight on his seat, trying to subtly adjust his sudden hard-on. 

He loved when Peter did that. Claimed him with words and flashing eyes. 

~

"Stop! Stop!" 

Peter can barely hear his own voice, his mate's screams are just so loud. The man had moved away from the bed for a moment, allowing Peter to see what he could already smell. The boy's chest was cut so much, long shallow cuts, that left his skin in ribbons. 

They both sobbed and pleaded for the torture to end. 

~

Peter curls around Stiles late that night. He presses soft kisses on to the large scar at the joint of Stiles neck and shoulder. The scar left by Peter's sharpened wolf teeth. The mark the ties them together forever. Their mating bite. 

Peter has a similar one on his collar bone, where Stiles had dug his human teeth into the skin there. Mating bites don't heal, so Peter was blessed with his first permanant scar.

The mating bond had taken a week to settle, and the two had only left their bed for food and bathroom breaks. Now they had calmed down, somewhat, and allowed the mating bond to fully form around them, allowing them to feel each other deeper than just a physical touch.

Peter felt Stiles skin quiver under his lips as shivers ran over his body. He smiled softly. 

~

"Peter." 

The wolf flinches and whines at the utter brokenness Stiles' voice gives. Their kidnapper had left them along for a short while. Peter's wrists had healed when he lost the strength to fight. He felt so utterly useless. Stiles was hurt and bleeding and he couldn't get to him. Couldn't help him. 

"Peter, please." Stiles whispers, sobbing softly. "It hurts." 

"I know, sweetheart." Peter says softly. Gods did he know. He could feel it, the echos of Stiles' pain. 

A thought drifts through their bond. One that fills Peter with rage. 

_Kill me._ 

The roar Peter releases shakes everything in the room. He presses against his chains, hearing them crack and bend before finally, the metal snaps and falls away. 

He feels a power bubble under his skin, one that he'd stole from his niece once. He doesn't hesitate, jumping onto the bed, onto his mate. His jaws snap shut around Stiles tied down arm. 

The boy only let's out a soft grunt. Peter snaps the ropes holding Stiles and scoops him up, every vein in his arms turning black as he draws the pain away.

He let's his wolf guide his way out. He's more focused on his mate, listening to his stuttering heart. 

Peter isn't exactly sure when they get home, but when he gets there he lays Stiles down on their bed. He lays beside him, softly running his fingers through the dark hair.

It's late into the morning when Stiles' eyes snap open, glowing bright gold. 

"Good morning, love." Peter whispers. 

Gold meets red.


End file.
